Meeting at the corner of the street
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: One chappie. Ron meets an old friend he had least expected.


Ron trudged down the streets of Magic London, ignoring the people around him. He honestly wasn't in the mood for anything- especially after witnessing first hand the announcement of the engagement between Hermione and Viktor.

He turned around a corner, unconscious of bumping into some person who just happened to turn at the same time and trudged on. He could feel somebody staring at his head, but he ignored the feeling. He couldn't be arsed to see who he had bumped into.

"Excuse me, Ron?"

He stopped walking- but only hesitantly. How had the person known his name? He wondered. Oh right. He was a celebrity, known as being a third of the Golden Trio- the one who hadn't done 'anything' when the Golden Trio had saved the world. All credits of saving the world always went to Harry and Hermione.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost viciously. "If you want my autograph, suck on it. I'm not giving you anything."

"I don't want your autograph." the person replied in an airy tone.

He felt somewhat hurt by the comment. Nobody had ever said that to him before. He was wounded.

"Then leave me alone." he growled.

"That's not very nice." the person said. "You just bumped into me, so I want an apology. I tried avoiding your path but you moved in the last minute."

He blinked. Who on earth did this person think she was? He could tell the person was a woman by the pitch of her voice. He was part of the Golden Trio, and even if he had apparently not helped out at all in saving the world, he deserved at least some respect!

He turned around and was surprised to find Luna Lovegood staring at him in her usual dreamy reminiscing-esque look on her face. Of all the people in the world, he hadn't expected to see her.

"Lu-Lu-Loon-Luna? W-what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my apology."

His mouth fell open at her response and speaking manner. "Y-you've changed!"

"So have you. The war does a lot to people."

He looked at her face and saw how much she had changed. She was right about what the war could do to people- and what a difference it had made to her! The childishness of her face had completely left her, leaving her looking the woman she was now. The colour of her eyes looked sharper than he remembered and her nose looked perfect. Since when did Luna Lovegood look perfect?

"So am I not going to get my apology?" she asked.

He blinked. One thing that he was sure hadn't change was the fact that Luna was very persistent in what she believed in. If she wanted something or believed in something, nothing could deter her from it.

"Um. I'm sorry." Ron muttered hesitantly. He hardly apologised or thanked for anything. "There, are you happy?"

Luna smiled. "Apology accepted."

She then turned and began to leave, leaving him confused. Was the conversation over already?

"Lu-Luna. Wait."

He had unknowingly grabbed a hold of her shoulder, surprising both Luna and himself. He let go of her immediately and blushed a deep tomato red.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was... I was just wonderin why you were going already." he mumbled. "You know... we just met."

"Oh..." she said. "Well you've said your apologies and I've accepted it and... you don't look too good right now so I don't see a point in hanging around."

For some reason, he suddenly wanted her company. He didn't know why- he just did. He wanted somebody to talk to, to talk about what he was going through. His family was very big and all, so many people would assume he would have family members to talk to about his problems- but in truth, he found it hard to talk to them. They just never seemed to help... ever...

"Do you mind if you hang out with me?" he suddenly asked. "I just need somebody to talk to, you know?" He paused before quickly adding. "But if you're busy, whatever you know? You don't need to stay. I'd understand... or at least try to."

She cocked her head and smiled. "I'll hang out with you. You look like you could use a friend."

He returned a smile, blushing from head to toe. "Thanks."

And from that day on, their friendship became better and they soon found that they had feelings for each other. Ron had never expected to find this sort of happiness in his life. He had always assumed Hermione was the one for him. But then again, assumptions weren't always correct and he realised that life could bring surprises to anyone, so he supposed that Luna was life's surprise for him.

"Luna, will you marry me?" he asked one day when they were sitting side by side on the beach. They were watching the sun set together.

"Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed her hair, feeling a sudden surge of happiness rising from his toes. "Those five words are the best words I've ever heard in my life."

She laughed, a carefree laugh he adored.

"And I really, really love you." he added.

**A/N How was this? It's a one chapter fic btw. I'm beginning to like this pairing a lot. I'll need to start reading stories about these two if I want to get their personalities right! Flames and reviews both accepted!**


End file.
